Motor vehicles with seats for transporting persons often include a trunk or load compartment for transporting load items therein. The trunk is generally delimited in a longitudinal direction of the motor vehicle at the front side by a back part of a backseat and at the back delimited in longitudinal direction by a tailgate and an interior trim as well as a part of the body of the motor vehicle. Laterally, the trunk is delimited by lateral trim on the body of the motor vehicle. At the bottom, the trunk is delimited by a load compartment floor, which serves for supporting the load items on a top side of the load compartment floor. The load compartment floor includes a stiff plate-like loading floor support and a cover fastened on a top side of the loading floor support, in general in the form of a fitted carpet or a felt covering. A sound insulation is generally attached on the lower side of the loading floor support. A portion of the load compartment floor is removable from the remaining motor vehicle and/or pivotable in order to be able to remove a spare wheel arranged below the load compartment floor in a spare wheel trough or other items. At least a portion of the load compartment floor thus bridges the spare wheel trough.
The load compartment floor or a part of the load compartment floor is moveably mounted in longitudinal direction by a longitudinal roller bearing. As such, items as load items can be moved on the moveable load compartment floor by a movement of the load compartment floor to facilitate removal from the trunk or facilitate placement into the trunk in longitudinal direction of the motor vehicle. Disadvantageously, longitudinal roller bearings are expensive to manufacture and take up a large installation space and furthermore because of the mounting of the load compartment floor by the longitudinal roller bearing, the load compartment floor is moveable only in longitudinal direction.
From US 2011/0159230 A1 a pad with a plurality of fibers, which are fastened to a base, is known. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a mounting mechanism, a method for mounting a moveable bearing part relative to a partly fixed counter-bearing part and a motor vehicle, in the case of which the mounting mechanism requires little installation space, is cost-effective to manufacture and causes low friction.